


Hot Chocolate

by charlotte123456789



Series: Ficmas 2019 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Love, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Day 5 - Hot Chocolate
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & DUM-E, Tony Stark & U
Series: Ficmas 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568986
Kudos: 13





	Hot Chocolate

Tony was busy tapping line upon line of code into the computer. He had been up for the past 21 hours now and was still going strong no matter what anyone (Pepper) said.  
All the coding was pivotal to the new and updated tower security system that needed to be installed by the end of the year. If it wasn’t completed then it would mean that the tower wouldn’t have the best available, he needed the best available not only for himself but for the hundreds who worked there and relied on him to have a job, who relied on him to have a safe working environ  
He just needed to get this finished then he could sleep. Just a few more lines and he’d be done. Just a few more.

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a beep. Then a series of beeps.  
It was Dum-E.

He was holding out a cup, beeping in earnest for him to take it.  
Maybe he could take a small break? It couldn’t hurt.

He reached out and took the cup from Dum-E who let out excited beeps in response drawing U to come over and see what the commotion was.  
He stood up and moved over to the old sofa he kept downstairs making sure to keep his pace slow enough that Dum-E and U could follow easily. Collapsing onto it he sighed as both Dum-E and U checked over him in concern beeping when he didn’t say anything.  
When it quieted he assumed that Jarvis had said something to them to reassure them that he was alright.

He picked up the cup that he had placed down beside him when he’d sat down. Cautiously he took a sip hoping not to find motor oil for once.  
It was hot and sweet. Definitely not his usual coffee. He took another sip, hot chocolate then, where Dum-E got it from he did not know but he suspected that Jarvis probably had some hand in it. It was nice though, it warmed him through even if there was the slight taste of motor oil.  
No drink would ever be complete for Dum-E until it had some motor oil in.

He finished the drink and leant back shutting his eyes, he felt the cup being taken from his hand, probably by U and a blanket covered him. He shuffled slightly to get properly comfortable as he started to drift off.  
In the background he could hear a few beeps as Dum-E and U came to stay put beside him for the night and Jarvis quietly muttered something along the lines of having a good rest.

As the lights were dimmed and all noises muffled in the lab the screen saver displaying the time slowly ticked over to the new day marking the special occasion with a tree in fairy lights in the corner.

It was only a few seconds into Christmas day but Tony was already exactly where he needed to be, surround by all his family.  
Dum-E, U and Jarvis.  
The new security system might not have been completed but they would always be there, ready to protect and look after him.


End file.
